Eva Wayne
Eva Wayne is the adoptive sister of Eric Wayne, who was presumably dead but however she was revived by an unknown contractor who merged with her hence giving her contractor powers with no obeisance. Appearance History Personality Abilities *'Master Acrobat': Being born in a family of acrobats who performed in circus, Eva was extensively trained in acrobatics, her acrobatic skills are far beyond normal human levels. After her biological parents passed away her adoptive parents sent her for gymnastic classes, she soon became the best of the class and her talent with acrobatics was even noticed by an olympic athlete. During her time with her adoptive brother, the duo are seen training hard in acrobatics, where their family butler comments her skills were far more impressive than Eric's. She is incredibly flexible and fast. She is better than any Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. *'Super-equilibrium': She has demonstrated to have Super-equilibrium. As a child she was also taught rope walking in her parents circus. *''Meta-'Human Strength': Her physical strength is at the peak level of natural physical limits of a woman of her height, weight and build. She is capable of lifting up to 500 lbs. *'Meta-Human Speed': Her speed is also enhanced to the peak of human capability. Eva is as fast as a human can be without being classified as superhuman. *'Peak Human Agility':Eva 's natural agility is heightened to a level greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. She can coordinate her body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity easily. *'Meta-Human Reflexes': Her reaction time is similarly enhanced and functions with superhuman efficiency and capability. *'Peak Human Durability':Eva's bodily tissues have been augmented to the pinnacle of human development. Though she can be injured in the typical ways other humans can be, she possesses exceptional human strength, endurance, and stamina. *'Peak Human Senses': Her five senses are enhanced and function at the peak of human perfection. *'Peak Human Immune System': While she is susceptible to disease, Eva has such an immune system that makes her body resistant to aging and disease and heals at an above human rate. *'Expert Spy': Eva is a dangerous secret agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. She displays an uncanny affinity for psychological manipulation and can mask her real emotions perfectly. Her spying skill itself is so impressive that even FBI was shocked to come across such a person. She can easily spy on anyone without being caught. Perhaps after her training as an assassin her skills have been further sharpened. *'Master Escapologist': Eva is the World's Greatest Escape Artist from it going to a self proclaimed title to a reality. She can escape most bindings in her sleep. In fact she has passed beyond unconscious competence in the realm of metacognition. She is aware of the unconscious procedures she's mastered and can modify them in their use with other skills or to use new knowledge. She is marginally better at escapes than Eric Wayne, though it would take another expert to make that determination. Much of her skill is the result of her advanced nervous system. Eva has studied the science of traps. In addition to building traps, Eva can invent new ones. As a corollary Eva is very knowledgeable about security and jails. *'Expert Marksman': Eva is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. She was highly trained in knife throwing when she was a child. *'Novice Martial-artist': Eva has received light training in both karate and judo, and she attended an entire week for learning boxing. However, she is fully trained in wushu and savate. Contractor Power *'Spider Physiology': Received from her savior, her contractor power grants her the power to mimic the abilities and attributes of spiders. Specifically the redback spider. Eva is able to manipulate bio-electric currents that exist within all aspects of the body existing in the nervous system, heart and muscles whether the her or her targets. She is also capable channeling their bio-electrical energy into attacks or even drain the bio-electrical energies that may dwell within another being. She is able to form constructs out the life force/bioelectrical energy drained or stored, find persons by sensing the bioelectrical presence of person and/or scramble personal bio-electric rhythms to shock others. She can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to her well being. She has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards herself at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. Eva can climb walls and stay unto ceilings. She does not deny gravity, but has the ability to adhere to surfaces unaided. However in order to truly be "crawling" on the she must be able to maintain balance for long periods of time, compared to Wallrunning where the energy is only temporary. She is simply be able to make use of any handholds they find, no matter how small, to wall crawl. She possesses predatory instincts, allowing her to become master of hunting and tracking. Eva can discern numerous factors of a situation that make her a master of pursuit and capture. Her physiology also enables her to track certain radio frequencies, which she has used to her advantage. '''Obeisance': None Equipment *AKM (upgraded version of the AK-47 rifle) *Benelli M4 *TEC-9 *XM148 grenade launcher *Knife *Grappling Hook Trivia Category:Contractor